


Dry Spell

by dovingbird



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: A filled commission. It's been too long since Geoff's had any alone time with Gus. Lucky for him, a stray comment during a video means that Geoff gets that and more.





	

Everything has a cause and an effect. This is a fact of life. You do something for some reason, something happens in response to it, et cetera, blah blah blah, until the end of time. Which is why honestly Geoff should’ve been a little less surprised when his mouth got him into trouble.  
  
It starts with Gus, of course, because any time Geoff gets into trouble it’s because of Gus. Namely it’s Gus wandering into the office while a video’s being filmed and plopping down on the couch with his phone.  
  
“Hey, Gus,” Geoff says into the mic. He glances over, but Gus doesn’t look up, just keeps frowning tremendously at his phone as he scrolls. “Gus. Dude.” Nothing. No response. Gus begins typing something vigorously. Geoff continues mining resources and sighs dramatically. “I don’t think Gus loves me anymore,” he whines.  
  
“What’s that?” Michael asks. “Gus not treating you right, Geoff?”  
  
“He hates me,” Geoff declares, voice cracking, fully aware of Gus staring at him out of the corner of his eye now.  
  
“Maybe it’s because you’re fat,” Gavin says primly. “You’re letting yourself go, Geoff, you can’t expect Gus to put up with you forever like that.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Jack says with a laugh. “Meg sticks around even though you keep letting your nose go.”  
  
“I’ve got your back, Geoff,” Michael says quickly. “D’ya wanna be fucked? I’ve got you covered. Fuck Gus.”  
  
Geoff makes pathetic wibbling noises into the microphone, and then Jeremy gets knocked off a cliff without warning and the joke passes on in the wake of everyone clipping the mics at the exact same time. And in the midst of it Gus leaves, but not before running his hand over the length of Geoff’s shoulders with a shiver trailing behind.  
  
Honestly, Geoff’s forgotten about it at the end of the day, because that’s what he and Gus do. They pick at each other, they tease each other, Gus will get mean and Geoff will get whiny, and then they’ll go get drinks together and laugh about it. Maybe back in the earlier days of the company, when Geoff was still growing into his ears, they played those jokes out a little differently, mostly with Gus’s hand around the back of Geoff’s neck and Geoff with his mouth full of something or other, but now? Now they’re old. There’s no time for hook ups anymore. They’ve both got their own separate projects, they’ve got a billion events to fly out to, and sometimes they even have to make time to sleep. There’s barely time to jerk it in the shower.  
  
So that’s okay. They’re great friends. They don’t need hook ups. Even if Gus _does_ have a perfect dick.  
  
Maybe that’s why Geoff is a little more than surprised when he gets home and finds Gus raiding his fridge. “Dude,” Geoff says. “That’s my shit. What’re you doing here?”  
  
“Waiting for you,” Gus says. “Fuck, did you take the long way here on purpose?”  
  
“I got caught up at work,” Geoff says slowly because Gus is coming out of the kitchen and is approaching Geoff with purpose, and that’s never a good thing. “You okay?”  
  
“Yep,” Gus says, and then he grabs Geoff by the wrist and starts dragging him down the hall.  
  
“Whoa, hey, where’s the fire?” Geoff asks with a little laugh. “I’ve got, hey, I’ve got stuff to do, what’s-”  
  
“Your stuff’s gonna wait,” Gus says, flashing him a little smile, and Geoff feels the familiar rush of tingles all through his body, the one that almost reduces him into a giggle fit every single time Gus so much as looks at him.  
  
It takes Geoff a second to realize that they’re going into Geoff’s bedroom, and his pride lets him give a single protest. “Why’d I even give you all keys?” he asks. “Every single time I want some alone time, you or Burnie or Joel or-”  
  
“Shut up,” Gus says as he pushes Geoff onto the bed and straddles him, leaning down to kiss him, and that’s that, Geoff refuses any more protests, he has been thoroughly convinced to do otherwise.  
  
Geoff whines against Gus’s mouth, eagerly wrapping his tongue around Gus’s, and bucks his hips up against his. It doesn’t matter that he’s not hard yet, he will be soon, he guarantees it, and there’s no telling how long Gus will be feeling charitable. Gus is always on the move, fleet-footed, focused, intent, and Geoff intends to soak up the attention for as long as it’s focused on him.  
  
Gus’s slender fingers work at Geoff’s belt and jeans, getting them opened and pulled down with his boxers in a single tug. “So I don’t love you anymore, huh?” Gus asks, eyes hovering on Geoff’s as he shoves him roughly up the bed, dragging the sheets with him. “Well, let’s see what I can do about that?”  
  
“Well, I-I just, I think I might as well be, uh, compensated for your rudeness, yeah,” Geoff babbles as Gus presses Geoff’s knees toward the ceiling and spreads his thighs until they ache. “I-I just wanted to-”  
  
“To run your mouth on camera,” Gus says with a sharper, more feral grin as he eases between Geoff’s legs. “Yeah, trust me, we all heard.”  
  
Geoff shivers violently, head to toe, as Gus lays sloppy kisses over the ridge of Geoff’s hipbone. He cranes his neck to watch Gus’s pretty hands push Geoff’s shirt up to run over the swell of Geoff’s belly. No, they’re not young anymore, but Gus can still make Geoff feel like a flustered high schooler all over again. “I missed you,” Geoff says, voice cracking, and he didn’t intend to let out that little kernel of honesty, but there it is, it’s out, he can’t take it back.  
  
“You’re a big baby,” Gus says, his lips ticking over Geoff’s skin. “I can’t believe I missed you too.”  
  
When Gus sucks Geoff’s half-soft cock into his mouth Geoff cries out, dropping his head back. Gus’s mouth is hot and wet and a fucking rude tease, sucking so gently at Geoff’s cock until it starts getting harder, harder, filling out and aching and pressing pinpricks of pleasure all up and down his body. “Oh, fuck,” Geoff whimpers, reaching down to get his hands in Gus’s thick hair, and in a rare moment of kindness Gus actually lets him touch, and Geoff handles it as gently as he would a cloud.  
  
Gus works at Geoff’s cock until he’s apparently satisfied, which is still a bigger miracle than anything else Geoff experiences on a daily basis - _fuck,_ he loves Gus’s tongue – and then he goes back to the sloppy kisses, this time in a long line down Geoff’s shaft. Geoff makes a wheedling sound and Gus’s laugh tickles his skin as the kisses travel over his balls, his perineum, and finally over his hole.  
  
“Gus,” Geoff whines, and he sounds more pathetic than he’s ever sounded before, and he doesn’t fucking care because Gus is rolling him over onto his belly and dragging him where he wants him, on his elbows and knees. It doesn’t matter that Geoff’s joints crack embarrassingly, not if Gus is going to grab Geoff’s hips and drag him back an inch so Gus can run a long, infuriating lick up the length of his cleft. “Gus!”  
  
Gus makes a humming sound in question, tongue immediately delving into a furious rhythm that has Geoff’s arms shaking. Geoff presses his face into the sheets out of sheer self-preservation, letting his arms sag a little, and Gus chuckles again as he traces a finger over Geoff’s ass.  
  
“Oh fuck, what’re you doing?” Geoff asks, high-pitched and desperate. “Are you gonna fuck me, dude?”  
  
“That what you want?” Gus asks as he teases the tip of his finger over Geoff’s hole. “You want me to fuck you?”  
  
The lightning bolt hits Geoff out of nowhere. “Fuck! I’m out of fucking lube, fucking fuck.”  
  
“Well, then you don’t get fucked,” Gus says with another laugh. “Tough shit.”  
  
“No fair!” Geoff turns his head to try and see him, but Gus vanishes out of view, his tongue slicking Geoff’s skin and Gus’s finger in tandem and making the most ridiculously incredible sensation, really, the jerk. “I need your dick, dude!”  
  
“My cock’s too big for me to fuck you dry,” Gus teases even as he eases the tip of his finger inside of Geoff.  
  
“Fucking hate you,” Geoff says, pressing his forehead into the sheets with a whimper. “You and your fucking perfect huge dick.”  
  
“Well, good,” Gus murmurs, “since apparently I don’t love you anymore either.”  
  
“Gus,” Geoff whimpers. “I-I didn’t-”  
  
“Shut up, Geoff,” Gus says as he pumps his finger in and out of Geoff, the low drag of it paired with Gus’s mouth making Geoff shiver and cry out so he’s muffled against the mattress.  
  
Gus isn’t kind. The second that Geoff can handle his finger, he’s pressing in deep, finding Geoff’s prostate immediately, and assaulting it like a motherfucker. Geoff tries to shut up, he really does, but how the fuck? How is he supposed to do that? Gus knows better. Gus knows that while he’s trying to burn Geoff up from the inside out, Geoff is gonna be whining and wheedling and begging the entire time.  
  
He gets off on that, the sadistic motherfucker, knowing that Geoff’s cock is painfully hard against his gut, that if Geoff was any younger he would’ve come just from this, that now he’s left at Gus’s goddamn mercy.  
  
“I gotta come, dude,” Geoff finally says. “Please, Gus, gotta, let me touch my cock, I need-”  
  
“Do it,” Gus says on a low, rough growl. “Touch it, you little slut.”  
  
“Fuck,” Geoff whispers through the arousal that kicks him in the gut. “Holy shit, I-” Geoff practically screams into the mattress when he comes all over the sheets only seconds after getting his hand around his dick. He barely even processes how moments later Gus holds Geoff down in his own cum while he straddles Geoff’s ass. “Gus?” Geoff whimpers.  
  
“Little cumslut,” Gus murmurs, breath catching, and Geoff realizes from the way that Gus is rocking against Geoff that he’s jacking himself off. “How long’ve you been waiting for me to come all over you, huh?”  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Geoff whines, twisting his head around to try and see Gus. “Too long, just, Jesus, dude, you’re so fucking thick, what the fuck.”  
  
“Next time I’ll fuck you,” Gus growls. “I’ll tease you ‘til you’re begging for my cock and then I’ll fuck the shit out of you.”  
  
“That’ll take, like, three seconds, Gus, c’mon, you know me,” Geoff says in a haze and Gus snorts his laugh before he gets his hand around the back of Geoff’s neck and squeezes, sending pinpricks of need and ache all through Geoff’s body.  
  
Gus shoves Geoff’s shirt up and stripes his back with his cum, letting out a rough groan and sagging against him seconds later. Geoff can barely breathe with the heaviness of Gus on top of him, but fuck, he loves it. Loves it almost as much as when Gus nuzzles into the back of Geoff’s neck and lays a few soft kisses there.  
  
“This is gross,” Geoff murmurs. “I’m covered in jizz. I need to be clean.”  
  
“You do it,” Gus mutters. “I’m tired.”  
  
“You’re younger,” Geoff counters. “I’m old. You do it.”  
  
“Fuck.” Gus uses Geoff’s shirt to mop up the cum and Geoff whines again when Gus doesn’t even remove it, when he rolls them over so he can spoon Geoff, cling to him like a barnacle. Gus reaches to turn Geoff’s head and kiss him. “Still think I don’t love you?” Gus asks on a whisper.  
  
Geoff presses back against him and shivers. “Love you too, man,” he murmurs.  
  
Gus hums as he pulls his glasses off and pulls Geoff closer still. It’s probably a bad idea for Geoff to fall asleep in a shirt that’s still wet with cum, but he’ll deal with the effect of that later. He’s gotta soak this up as much as he can.


End file.
